Invasion
by Galfridus
Summary: Gelda has never been allowed to use her powers and is not sure what they can do. A visit to the demon realm changes all that. An interpretation of the events leading up to the sealing of the vampires and the start and end of the Holy War. AU. Last chapter posted with spoilers up to 224 of the manga.
1. Alliance

_I debated whether or not to post this as a couple of plot points are borrowed from lickitysplit's writing. In particular Gelda's power is similar to that in 'A Thousand Temptations' and the way she's treated by her clan to 'Sacred Inferno'. These are both brilliant stories, like everything else lickitysplit has written. Hopefully though you will feel enough of this is my own. If you're reading this lickitysplit I hope you don't mind - I'll take it down if you want me to._

Gelda was bored. Her father and the Demon King had been swapping over-elaborate pleasantries for what felt like hours with only an occasional obsequious laugh from her brother to break the monotony. Sighing inwardly, she was careful to give no outward sign of her feelings, settling her pale face into the perfect mask of a demure daughter. Her training at the vampire king's hands had been brutal; the slightest step out of line was punished and Gelda no longer tried to rebel. The last time, she had been locked away in a cold, flooded basement prevented from sleeping for days as she slipped closer to death. She would not dare again encourage the small amount of power she possessed to grow, even a little.

At a pause in the conversation Gelda raised her eyes slightly and she became aware of another presence standing next to the Demon King. She stole a look and was surprised to see a handsome face with cold black eyes and messy blonde locks, his careful expression showing nothing but stoic duty. Her curiosity grew, and she had to make herself lower her eyes back to the plush red carpet so as not to draw attention to her momentarily lapse.

"Meliodas", the Demon King rasped, "Escort Orlondi the Rose and the princess to the drawing room. King Israf and I have much to discuss". Instantly, the young man faced the King and bowed. "Your majesty" he breathed before swiftly leading Gelda and her brother out of the throne room.

Meliodas was bored. The conversation between his father and the pompous monstrosity that was Israf had grated sorely on his nerves. His fingers twitched with longing to return to the battlefield. Nevermind. The babysitting was nearly over. He could deposit these two and find Estarossa who would be only too keen to join him on an excursion to Britannia. He did not have to look at the vampires who walked slightly behind him to know that there was nothing of interest there. The boy was pathetic, barely any strength. And the girl... his steps faltered momentarily as he reassessed his position. There was power there certainly, faint but with promise. How had he missed it? He studied the girl as he picked up his pace. Intriguingly, rather then pushing out her power to try and impress him like most of the females who crossed his path this girl was suppressing it. He stole a glance and was unaccountably moved by the pale visage with which he was presented, piercing blue eyes deliberately lowered the only clue as to the girl's inner strength.

"What is your name?", he asked, his softened tone taking him by surprise. "Gelda, your highness", she responded. He did not wonder when she failed to return his question knowing full well the reach of his reputation, but for some reason he felt disappointment and resolved to hear her voice again.

When they arrived at the drawing room Meliodas opened the gold gilded doors and ushered his charges inside. The boy looked around in awe at the rich fabrics, running his fingers over a table inlaid with pearl. Gelda stood demurely waiting until Meliodas gave her permission to sit before choosing a chaise longue covered in purple velvet. She sat with her back straight, her perfect posture did not seem to come naturally. Meliodas suspected it was the product of hours of lessons in deportment and he found himself feeling sorry for the girl.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the unaccustomed emotion, Meliodas rang the bell commanding the servant who entered to bring refreshment for the pair. The boy confirmed Meliodas' earlier impression, it took little encouragement and just a few hours for him to drink himself into a stupor, just as Meliodas had planned.

Now alone, Meliodas sat next to the girl and he studied her carefully. She was beautiful he admitted, her pale blonde hair pinned back in an elaborate braid over one shoulder showing off her creamy skin. She was wearing a low cut silver gown with the high collar fashionable in the demon realm and he wondered how long the poor girl had been forced to sit while she was dressed and made up so as to best please his clan. This elaborate get up suited her only too well Meliodas considered as his eyes trailed to her breasts, but it was clearly not of her choice. She looked uncomfortable wearing it.

"Why are you hiding?", he asked again softly. She looked at him then, and he saw pain behind her dark lashes with a flash of disgust evident as her brother's prone body caught her eye.

"My father disapproves of power in women", Gelda answered making sure to hold her hands still in her lap. She had been severely chastised at the last function she had been forced to attend for unknowing tearing her silk handkerchief to shreds as she tried to hide her discomfort. Her busy fingers were hidden under the table so no one could see, but her maid had discovered the ruined garment later and had wasted no time informing Orlondi.

"He's a fool", Meliodas wanted to sneer but to his amazement he found his words sounded sincere and his hearts skipped a beat as Gelda looked up at him, curiosity showing in her raised eyebrows.

"Do you not mind when women challenge your power?", she asked.

He laughed then. "It's never happened. No one has really". His smile was cold but attractive, and Gelda found herself sinking into his gaze.

"Brother, you're late", a deep voice called from the other end of the room. A tall, muscular man with sliver hair stepped in. His dark eyes flashed before widening in interest as they fixed on the princess. "And I can see why", he said, his eyes dragging slowly up and down Gelda's form.

"Estarossa, this is Gelda, the vampire princess", said Meliodas relived that his tone was once more one of unrepressed boredom. Estarossa crossed the room quickly taking her hand. "Her father is with ours, discussing the alliance of our clans", Meliodas continued, a practiced sneer returning to his face.

"Charmed", said Estarossa, and Gelda felt the scrutiny of his gaze as her hand lingered too long in his. She worked hard to leave it there and not show her fear, fighting the urge to pull it away.

"Where are the others", Meliodas asked sharply, flashing his brother an angry stare.

"On their way", breathed Estarossa, backing away slightly and, to Gelda's relief, dropping her hand. "They were curious when you did not arrive".

On cue, three others entered the room, a peel of laughter following them in. A petite woman who Gelda was surprised to see wore nothing but a tight bodice and stockings, a slight young man with glasses and a bob of smooth pink hair and a small boy with the deepest black eyes Gelda had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the immense power rolling off him and she studied his pale features set of beautifully by the dark spikes of his hair. Their eyes locked and the slight smile he wore fell from his lips.

"Gelda, this is Melascyla, Gowther and my youngest brother Zeldris". As if in response to the dark boy's power Meliodas let his own snap out and the room was suddenly heavy with crackling energy. Gelda gasped. What was her father thinking negotiating an alliance with this clan? If the mood turned sour the vampires could never hold their own against them. Caught off guard, she lost the tight grip on her own power causing it to flare out so that all in the room looked at her keenly.

"Interesting," murmured Gowther, stepping towards her. "Your power is of the mind is it not?", he said as he moved closer.

Gelda felt him studying her, and after her experience with Estarossa was relieved to see nothing but quiet interest in his approach. His curious manner and the safety she felt away from her father gave her a rush of confidence.

"I think so", she replied. "My father has never let me use my power properly so I'm not completely sure what I can do with it."

"Try now", whispered Gowther, picking up her hand and placing it on his temple. "Look at me", he breathed, and before she knew what she was doing Gelda felt her mind slip into his.

She saw a dark room, and felt an irrepressible sadness sinking over her as she tried to move. Feeling her way she slowly pushed onwards, sensing her feet sink into thick carpet as she stepped. Her confidence grew and her surroundings became lighter, then positively white as she saw a man sitting in a wheelchair, his back towards her. She walked to him through the hesitation she felt to rest to her hand on his shoulder. He turned then, and she saw another pair of black eyes gazing up at her, these ones warm and conveying understanding.

"What do I want Gelda?", he asked. "Tell me".

Images of stone walls filled her vision, the cold light from a small window overpowered by a strong, soft glow coming from many candles placed in crevices around the room as well as a large candelabra. This sat on a desk topped with green leather alongside dozens of books. Gelda could see bookshelves on the wall which were all groaning with volumes, the books stacked neatly with labels showing that they were organised carefully into different sections. A beautiful tapestry caught her eye as she looked round the room. She did not recognise the story it depicted but, unusually, it featured characters from all the six clans, even her own. The vampires usually got missed out of the legends, probably because they were mostly written by humans needing to document what had occurred so that knowledge was kept when their short lives came to an end. Unlike the demons, vampires lacked the dark allure of true evil and of course there was the matter of blood.

Gelda could sense that, although apparently comfortable, this demon with the kind eyes was intensely unhappy. He was crushed with his desire for freedom, to feel the wind on his cheeks and see the sun beating down on Britannia. Here he had restful learning and was grateful that he had all the time he could wish for to expand his knowledge, but he wanted to observe, to understand how the world worked. She gasped in pain as the vision overwhelmed her and her pity for him bore into her soul. Then without warning she felt a tug on her arm and the vision quickly faded into nothingness.

She heard muffled voices before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. "Your Grace," came a sibilant voice, and Gelda sensed MelIodas' energy as he roughly shook off the demon woman he had called Melascyla. Gelda was startled with the way his action made her instantly relax and she tried unsuccessfully to work out what had caused her reaction. When she opened her eyes Meliodas was gazing into them, a look of concern discernible through the strands of golden hair surrounding his face before his features smoothed into indifference as he saw her come to. He looked so attractive in that moment, as his dark smouldering eyes sought her own. Gelda could not believe herself when felt the need to suppress an urge to stretch out and pull him towards her, to taste his lips and weave her fingers into his hair. What was wrong with her? She pushed her desire down sharply.

"Well done", she heard a soft distant intoning. "That was excellent for a first attempt. I did not make it easy".

"What did you see?", asked another harsh voice she didn't recognise and Gelda sat up to see it was Zeldris who had proffered the question. His expression was careful but Gelda could sense sadness there and she fought an instinctive need to send out her powers to try and read him. What was she thinking? Was it not bad enough that she had used her powers once already?

Taking a shuddering breath she said: "I saw a man, he was in prison and has been for years. Who is he?". She looked up, taken aback to see expressions of cautious respect as she glanced around the room.

"He is my creator", said Gowther his voice sounding wooden. His head was angled down, his eyes obscured by the flash of light covering his glasses before suddenly his movements changed, becoming more fluid.

"I want to see you. I will train you to use the power you share with me, Invasion", Gowther said.

"No!", Meliodas replied, flashing a look of venom in Gowther's direction.

"Don't worry, she will not be affected by my Commandment. Her father has seen to that", came the reply.


	2. Power

Meliodas took Gelda by the hand as he led her quickly to the Demon King's dungeon, pausing only to exchange some quick words with Zeldris before he flashed out of the drawing room. She slowly sensed his thoughts, her ability to read others now coming more easily with the slight practice of moments ago. She read that Meliodas did not want her to resist this invitation to visit Gowther's creator and he suspected she would if given pause for thought. And there was something else there too that she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was slid away as she stretched out to catch it and she knew Meliodas had pushed it down.

She should pause. How would she face her father if he found her out? But the small hand in hers pulled her on and she was lost in the sensation of warm fingers interlaced with her own. Following the brisk pace, Gowther trotted behind and turning to look at him Gelda noticed his gait was slightly odd, strange jerking motions evident as he hurried down the wide hallway to keep up.

The route to the dungeons was circuitous and Gelda was glad she had an experienced guide at her side. They walked for several minutes in silence passing row after row of large oil paintings showing a variety of battles and huge suits of armour before Gelda became aware that Meliodas was still holding her hand.

"So why were you hiding?", she asked timidly echoing the words he had himself used earlier. She usually remembered to keep herself ornamental and quiet but the feel of his hand in her own was distracting. She wanted to draw her attention away from it.

"The King warned me against showing our hand to you vampires. I am his most powerful weapon and he did not want Israf to see". His words came out in a bite and, despite his efforts, Gelda could feel the bitterness that lay behind them.

"What did he do to you, your father?", asked Meliodas.

"He likes torture", was all Gelda could manage before the lump in her throat pressed her to silence.

Meliodas squeezed her hand slightly and Gelda was surprised at the comfort this gave her. "When the throne is mine he will pay. Your power is a gift to be used, not suppressed".

"Why do you care?", she blurted out, before remembering who she was talking to. "I mean...".

"It's alright", said Meliodas, surprising her with his light tone, "It's a fair question". He paused. "You are the only one of your clan with potential to match the power of my brethren. How will you be of use to us in the coming war if you hide it away?".

Their steps took them to a narrow stone staircase which spiralled down into blackness. Meliodas went first letting go of Gelda's hand as he did so and she felt unexpected disappointment at the loss of the sensation. The two guards who met them at the bottom looked like giant blue birds, with menacing beaks and sharp claws. But they bowed low when they saw who the visitors were before unbolting the door and Gelda could feel a powerful spell come away with the key.

"You go on from here", Meliodas commanded. "I'll come and fetch you later. Don't worry", he answered her unspoken question. "I'll make sure your father is kept busy. I can turn on the charm when I need to".

And then he was gone, his darkness flicking upwards as he mounted the stairs.

Gowther pressed Gelda forward and soon they reached a room she recognised with soft glowing candles and hundreds of books. She stepped forward, catching sight of the man in the wheelchair from her earlier vision as he turned round with a smile.

"Come in Gelda", came soft voices from both in front and behind her and she turned with a gasp to see Gowther stepping forward towards his master. Gowther reached him and she could see the pair side by side, marvelling at the way they moved together in unison, as if rehearsing a strange dance.

"This will get annoying", said the man in the chair before tapping Gowther lightly on the head. The slight figure froze, his pink-haired head bobbing down to rest on his chest. As Gelda reached out to hold him in the hopes of helping him lie down, she marvelled at the smooth hardness of his limbs, the feel of him somehow reminding her of something.

"Is he... a doll!", she gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Exactly", smiled the demon. "He is my eyes and ears in the world. I cannot leave this place, so my doll helps me to live. Well, almost", he added as an afterthought.

"Why are you kept here?", Gelda asked. She felt no fear. Whatever this man's crime it could not be something heinous. He was not being tortured just kept away.

"I am Gowther the Selflessness", he replied. "Anyone who comes before me who has a relationship built on what they desire from the other is destined to burn for eternity in purgatory. Few can survive." He looked at her sadly: "I am better off here".

"You are safe", Gowther continued as Gelda's eyebrows rose. "Your father has made sure you have no desires of your own, has he not?".

Gelda considered, before slowly shaking her head. "Maybe before today", she breathed, remembering the numbness in her chest as she had stared at the floor in the Demon King's throne room. "But now...". Gelda paused as a pair of smouldering black eyes and an unsmiling face rose unbidden to claim her thoughts and she felt her knees tremble.

"Then we had better be quick", Gowther hummed as he gently searched her gaze.

Gowther was a patient teacher. He showed Gelda how to harness her power. How to reach out gently so as not to alert the subject before slipping into their mind. How to read thoughts and feelings and how to change the memories of those she overpowered.

"You need to think of the vision you want them to see," explained Gowther, "Hold it clear and crisp in your thoughts. Then push it into the mind of your subject until your memory feels like it has always been part of them. If you are determined enough, this will displace their real memories permanently".

Gelda enjoyed her lessons immensely. Gowther was kind and knowledgable and she learned about more than just using Invasion. He explained how the animosity between the clans had come into being, showing her the role that the scarce resource of magic had played in the way alliances had been shaped and had fallen away over the centuries. Even the current negotiations between her clan and his were part of this pattern. Edinburgh was close to a seam of magic more powerful than could be found in the rest of Britannia save in the south where a small settlement called Camelot was beginning to form. The demons hoped that by gaining strategic access to this they could hold off the goddesses.

"If only we could all realise there is enough for us all", Gowther said softly, his eyes downcast.

Gelda asked her mentor why the demons did not just annihilate her clan and claim the magic of Edinburgh for themselves. Meliodas could do this without assistance she knew but with the help of his brother and the other Ten Commandments the work would be no more than matter of minutes. Her clan were weak, most of the power centered in their King and a few trusted courtiers. She now understood that her father was so insecure that he had prevented the others from developing their strength to its fullest extent and that his paranoia extended to her.

"It's a matter of appearance", Gowther explained. "Your clan is reviled by humans for obvious reasons but the giants and fairies bear you no ill will. Your clan meet with the fairies every now and then do they not? And they are usually quite an insular race. If the demons unleashed the full force of their brutality on you there would be Holy War as the other clans rose up in protest".

The vampires' visit to the Demon King's realm stretched into weeks as the finer points of the treaty securing their allegiance were pored over by both sides. Each day Gelda visited the dungeon escorted by Meliodas and each day her powers and intellect grew under Gowther's instruction. Gowther was delighted to find so willing a pupil who had so much potential and so little education and training. He signed to himself, the vampires attitudes towards women would be their undoing. Only Ren, Gelda's cousin, was allowed any sort of position and that was because even Israf could not ignore the potential stemming from the powerful, curved spikes which grew from Ren's arms in place of her hands.

The doll had ceased to accompany Gelda allowing her tutor to keep a watch on activities upstairs and check they were not discovered. Meliodas was true to his word and kept the vampire king occupied. Gelda could see the strain it placed on his nerves when the clans came together to talk in the evenings, her gratitude and admiration for him growing as he subjected himself to the indignity of her father's company for her sake.

Gowther discovered that Gelda found it easy to see others' desires and adapt her attack to break their dreams into pieces. With some trepidation and Meliodas' amused consent he encouraged Gelda to test this attack on the blue demon guards. After much effort to hone her approach Gelda found she could overpower these soldiers. She felt a rush of pride as she learned that these creatures she now triumphed over so effortlessly easily outclassed her father's power.

The vampires' visit was drawing to a close. A reception had been ordered for the evening to commemorate the signing of the alliance between the two clans. Gelda ventured to the dungeon alone, the joy of anticipation crowded out by the ache in her chest at the thought of returning to Edinburgh and the cruel whims of her father. She could not go back to that, not after the taste of freedom she'd enjoyed here. Was she ready to fight him for control? Her powers were no longer raw, but polished with practice and she knew she could take him if she dared. But the hope died as soon as it arose; she could not yet withstand the rest of her clan on her own if they rose to their king's defence. Perhaps Gowther would have some ideas.

The guards stepped aside hurriedly betraying their fear as she approached, their bows made for her rather than her absent escort. She smiled as she stepped past them and continued towards Gowther's room.

"Gowther," she said in greeting as she entered his chambers. Gowther looked up at her smiling, but she noticed the smile freeze even as it formed on his lips and she frowned as his look became one of sadness.

"What's wrong", she softly demanded. "You can tell me".

Gowther swallowed. "I can't see you anymore", he said calmly.

Pressing past her protestations Gowther mused, "Watching your power grow, I can see you can help me escape. Look how easily you have taken out my guards. And much as I try, I can feel myself start to want that from you. If this doesn't stop soon I will fall prey to my Commandment".

Gelda stared at him, reading the truth in his thoughts. "Then I shall go", she said, smiling at him softly. "And you will escape on your own soon, I know it".

He gazed at her, memorising her face. "Farewell, Gelda of the Thousand Temptations", he smiled as she turned and ran out of the dungeon.


	3. Desire

Meliodas, having finally shaken off Israf, was heading to the dungeons. He was so ready for this whole thing to end, the strain of having to be polite, fawning even, to that pathetic excuse of a monarch was trying his patience to its absolute limit. And yet the knowledge that Gelda too would soon be leaving his kingdom tugged unpleasantly at his mind. Why was he letting it bother him? He pushed away thoughts of Gelda smiling at him, her chest rising and falling slightly as she looked into his eyes. He could see the attraction she had for him, but she was by no means the first and this sort of display usually didn't intrude on his thoughts.

He growled slightly as Estarossa appeared matching his step. "She's really got a hold of you hasn't she?", he grinned at his brother.

"Don't be ridiculous", Meliodas replied smoothly. "I just want her trained so we get something worthwhile out of this humiliating alliance".

Estarossa smirked. "So that's why you told Zeldris to back off is it?". Meliodas pulled up at this, his darkness beginning to pulse on his temple. "He hasn't smiled since you did that you know", Estarossa continued more quietly. Meliodas considered this, the slight concern he felt dousing his anger.

"I don't even think father would mind", Estarossa mused. "As of this evening they are our allies and her magic is strong enough. The leadership of her clan is ripe for the taking. And she will give us powerful heirs", he added, almost as an afterthought. "That's all the King really cares about".

Meliodas paused, surprised to find his hearts racing at the image of Gelda which was presented to him in response to Estarossa's words. She was more than appealing, her clear blue eyes shining up at him with inner fire setting off her soft, delicate features and his eyes were drawn to the rosy bud of her mouth. He had watched her with growing interest since her training with Gowther began. Not only had Gelda's new confidence given her a poise and authority of her own but she sparkled with the acuity Gowther had drawn out, which must always have been there he reflected. She could hold her own with anyone, even with him. He had caught Zeldris looking at her, his brother's expression showing clear his infatuation and without thinking he had summoned his darkness to take out the threat. He had forgotten in the moment that his youngest brother was little more than a boy and needed gentler treatment.

Apparently yes, this is what he wanted, and Estarossa was right, why should he deny himself? Their union would only stabilise the alliance, ensuring the demon clan continued access to Edinburgh and the magic it guarded. The other clans would be in disarray at the permanence and closeness of the bond and might even be tempted into foolish errors making his victory more certain. It would definitely ruffle a few fairy wings which would be amusing if nothing else, and the dismay of the humans if their worst nightmares were forever teamed up with the power of his clan would be absolutely tantalising. He would claim Gelda as his own. Mind made up Meliodas set off once more towards the dungeons, casting a smirk at Estarossa over his shoulder.

Gelda, distracted with her thoughts as she fled Gowther's chambers, didn't notice Meliodas was there and had to pull up sharply to stop herself from careering into him. "What's the rush", his amused voice hummed as he wrapped his arm round her waist covering her embarrassment. This was unexpected, he had not touched her since the day he had taken her hand and Gelda was surprised to feel herself relax into his hold. She had known she was growing more fond of him, finding the monster of legend had a quick wit and an ever-attractive smile, but did not expect the shiver of delight which flooded her senses in response to his hold. Meliodas smiled as Gelda leaned into him and, before she could protest, led her slowly along. Gelda walked in silence, lost in the unfamiliar sensation she felt growing all through her stomach up to her chest as Meliodas navigated her through echoing halls and out of the castle.

Gelda sighed, it had been days since she had ventured outside and the cool air on her face awakened her senses. Her short, light dress fluttered in the slight breeze and she was happy to be free of the formal gowns she was used to. Meliodas had taken advantage of Israf's preoccupation to provide her with less restricting garments, the better for training he said, and she was really pleased with them. They were perhaps more revealing than might be considered appropriate by her clan Gelda reflected as she looked down at her barely covered legs, the hem of her dress sitting at almost the very top of her thighs, but she did feel comfortable and it was easier to move. Besides, she hardly looked out of place. Many of the demons wore nothing at all, their bodies covered only by thin wisps of their darkness. It had seemed odd at first, but as the weeks had passed the custom had ceased to embarrass her. She had seen how much difference it made to their speed when watching drills on the training grounds.

The sun's last rays glowed red and gold on the horizon and Gelda felt her power bloom as the orb sank down, taking strength from the dark like the rest of her race. Meliodas led her to a stone bench overlooking the vast expanse of the demon realm. Gelda had always imagined the place would be bare like a desert and had been surprised to find it a lush, fertile land. Flowers grew everywhere here, the sweet scent of late summer clinging to the air as she and Meliodas, their hands once more entwined, watched together as day turned to night.

"We should get back inside", Gelda breathed sadly. "We'll both be missed. And my father..."

"Don't talk about him", Meliodas returned sharply. "I will not have you leave with him so he can lock you away. You will stay here with me and fight with us in the war".

Gelda watched his face carefully and saw determination in his eyes, the swirling black mark on his forehead growing as he returned her gaze. "You are perfect", Meliodas breathed as he looked at her, his face moving closer and his hand slowly tracing patterns on her bare leg, his eyes full of desire. Gelda was lost. Goosebumps rose on her skin in response to his touch and she felt how easy it would be to sink into him, to feel his lips on hers. But with effort she held back.

"Let me see what you want", she murmured, the slight nod all the invitation she needed to slip into his mind.

The unending ambition she felt in Meliodas was overpowering. Gelda was crushed by the weight of it as she saw vast crowds of humans, fairies and even goddesses pledge servitude to her Lord. He was invincible. The magic of Britannia was in the hands of the demons and Meliodas ruled without question, his brutality feared across the land. And at his side... she gasped as she saw herself. No longer afraid, no longer oppressed like the other women in her clan. She was by his side not to serve him but as his equal. Her own desire for Meliodas' vision rose sharply, heat flooding her face and she watched in awe as a child formed in her arms. Their heir wrapped in blankets reached up a small hand to tug on her hair and she leaned down to kiss the baby's soft cheek in response to its bright laughter. Meliodas gently took the baby from her, gazing in adoration, cradling it close to his chest.

She came out with a snap to see Meliodas staring intently into her face. "Did you like what you saw", he smirked leaning in a bit closer. His hand had moved up, his fingers running over the soft fabric of her dress before finally finding the swell of her breast and Gelda sighed softly.

"Yes", she whispered. She had. It was all she could ever want and she knew she would do whatever she had to for it. He wanted her to fight? Killing was not in her nature but, oh yes, she would do it if it meant she could be by his side like that.

"But you don't really love me", Gelda said, the realisation flooding the excitement she felt, chasing her elation away and she shivered slightly as the cold air brushed her skin. He desired her, admired her even perhaps but that was all. She wondered if it was enough.

"Does that matter?", he asked, his words echoing her own thoughts. "I don't love another", he added in response to her slight frown. "I never will, though many have tried. I am destined to rule. I am Meliodas the Piety, leader of the Ten Commandments. All who turn their back to me are forced to serve me. You can take care of the few who defy us", he murmured as he slipped his other hand behind her neck, unclasping her braid so that her hair fell in waves around her face. "Someday I will take my father's crown. Your power will grow and augment my own and we can rule this land together from Edinburgh. I will give you whatever you desire, all you have to do is consent".

His hand wove into her hair, his fingers lightly running over her scalp and Gelda suddenly gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling Meliodas towards her, feeling her own fingers twist in his hair. Their lips finally brushed and she felt electricity run up her spine as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss and to seal the understanding between them.


	4. Conflict

Gelda looked down at the goddess struggling beneath her. "Please", moaned the girl, lost in despair at the vision of Gelda's creation.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick", Gelda paused slightly before driving her dagger into the other's chest, feeling nothing but cold horror as the body below her twitched and then stilled. This was her fourth kill and she had thought it would get easier with practice but it really had not. She retched slightly as she looked over the corpse, checking to see if there was anything useful she could take as she had been taught and lifting the quiver and bow the goddess had carried.

It had been several weeks since Meliodas had marched Gelda into the Demon King's throne room, her lips swollen and her hair still undone before casually demanding that his and her father accept the match. Fear all but paralysed her as the Demon King had looked her over and she had consciously flashed out her power to show him the full extent of her potential. She would fight for what Meliodas had promised to give her. To her astonishment, as Israf gasped out in fear the Demon King had grudgingly laughed his acceptance.

Unknown to Gelda, the King had been thinking about where the next generation would come from and had arrived at the conclusion that none of his best warriors would fit the role. Derieri was powerful certainly but far too coarse and as for Melascyla the less said the better. Could even such a union result in children? The girl in front of him was of a very different quality to the timid thing she had been. She now carried herself well and was reasonably powerful. He had decided then that this vampire would be good enough. He'd have preferred to see her with Estarossa, the least of his sons, but there were benefits to the current arrangement. The King had always known that if Meliodas ever fell in love there would be no reasoning with him, and was pleased that he would not have to cross him in this matter.

Gelda had been left with the strong impression that the Demon King had agreed to Meliodas' demand in part to snub Israf, who had spluttered with impotent rage beside him. "Would you imply my heir is not good enough for your daughter", the King had responded, the tone measured but the threat unmistakable. The vampires had left swiftly afterwards, their glances behind showing plainly their envy and fear. Orlondi did not even look at her as he slunk away. She had caught Meliodas scowling at her brother's back and knew Orlondi would most likely not survive their next encounter. Her face had reddened with shame as she realised that this did not trouble her nearly as much as it should.

Gelda straightened her shoulders, her thoughts snapping back to the present as she prepared to re-enter the battle before movement to her right caught her attention. In astonishment, she saw squadrons of red and grey demons making their way casually back to the portal which would convey them to the demon realm. Something was odd about them too and Gelda felt slightly dizzy with the surprise when she realised these creatures, who were bred for battle, were walking with a spring in their step.

Closing the gap between then she called out, "What are you doing?", her eyes full of concern. "You'll be killed for this treachery".

The leader looked at her in confusion. "Go home", was all he could respond.

Gelda immediately stretched out her powers, seeking an explanation for the soldiers' betrayal. In their minds she saw a woman in a simple white tunic and black tights, the two pairs of wings on her back giving away her lineage. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her smile sweet and forgiving, her eyes a deep crystal blue and her fine silver hair flowing over her shoulders and trailing down to her waist. Gelda could feel her face tighten as the goddess' soft voice and pleading eyes gently persuaded the soldiers to return to their home and seek peace away from the fight, her astonishment growing as she saw the demons agreeing without hesitation.

This was not possible! Gowther had explained to her that the red and grey demons had no real will of their own and she has observed this for herself on the training field. They were weapons created solely for the purpose of crushing their enemies, the carefully managed breeding programme depriving the creatures of all but the barest amount of intelligence so as to render them incapable of rebellion. They could understand orders, and obey but that was about it. There was the odd mutation - Meliodas had pointed out a sinister presence he called Greyroad which floated through the halls of the castle, its many death masks for heads searching this way and that for who knew what as it cast a chill over the castle - but this was a once in a lifetime occurrence. Generally the breeding programme was reliable and the soldiers in front of her should not have had enough sentience to be persuadable. How had this goddess achieved their conversion?

"No!", Gelda shouted into the soldiers' minds quickly breaking the girl's image before rushing out to stand before them once more. The soldiers looked at her, confusion apparent on their slack faces. "Get to your places, quick, before Prince Meliodas sees you", she warned and this time the demons ran hastily back into the fray.

Gelda's shoulders dropped in relief, her eyes scouring the battlefield determined to find the goddess who had endangered the lives of so many. These soldiers, though living creatures, were viewed as entirely dispensable and their leaders would have annihilated them all if they appeared to have lost their usefulness. In fact they would probably have enjoyed it, have used it as a reminder to the others of the punishment for disobeying their superiors and the thought made Gelda wretch in disgust. The goddess' expression had been tranquil and kind, and Gelda knew the girl did not understand the harm she was causing.

She wanted to find the goddess and explain, but before she could Gelda was brought up short as a tall man flew down directly in front of her. He was enormous, his many wings towering over her, his expression fierce and cold and she shrank back instinctively recognising that his powers outclassed her own. "Ark", the man toned and a flash of white light appeared at his fingers, ready to strike.

Gelda acted fast invading his mind in an instant, quelling his lethal attack. "So what do you want", she murmured to herself knowing she didn't have much time; it would not take this man long to resist her. Pressing further, Gelda was shocked to see the same goddess she had herself been searching for. The vision shifted until the girl's deep blue eyes were gazing up at the man adoringly, her soft hands entwined in his hair and cupping his face. "Elizabeth", the man moaned and Gelda paused. She knew how to escape. She shuddered in disgust as she prepared an image of Meliodas slaughtering the goddess, cleaving her easily in two before stepping on her to grind her face into the dirt.

She was on the point of pushing this image outwards when she felt herself suddenly pulled away, a warm darkness carefully pressing her back. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Zeldris pounding the man in a frenzied attack. His darkness spilled from him, flowing over his shoulders as Gelda observed his quick skill with the blade. "Hellblaze", Zeldris cried, black flames licked to cover his sword and Gelda watched in awe as he slashed again and again at his opponent.

Unbelievably, the powerful man stumbled back. Zeldris kept up the onslaught until the man was out cold on the ground and Gelda held her breath in anticipation. But to her astonishment Zeldris merely stared at the still-living man before running over to her, pulling her close. "You're not hurt are you?", he demanded his dark eyes searching over her for signs of injury. Why hadn't he killed him? Then Gelda saw a small smile of relief on Zeldris' face and the question died in her throat. She lingered in his embrace, feeling his darkness caressing her softly before pulling away.

"That is Ludoshel", Zeldris gestured, the closed expression she'd grown used to seeing returning to his features. "He's one of the four archangels of the goddess clan", and Gelda shuddered at the realisation of how close she had been to death. She cast around determined to regain her composure and her eyes alighted on Meliodas, himself in battle, his sliver-white jacket flying out behind him showing clearly the beauty of his physique. He bore down on his opponent, and Gelda suddenly froze as she saw it was none other than Elizabeth he was fighting, her long sliver hair flying as she twisted in combat. Gelda waited, not wanting to see this goddess dead yet not daring to look away.

But there was something wrong. Both appeared to be fighting but on closer inspection were carefully misfiring blows. Gelda saw that Meliodas' face was clear, the darkness which had taken over his forehead as they first surged into battle having fallen away and she felt the force of her shock. She had never seen him without his mark before and was surprised at the way its absence changed his entire countenance. Gone was the autocratic demeanour replaced with an altogether more playful expression. Gelda felt Zeldris stiffen beside her as he too watched the pair. She felt a mixture of fascination and grief as the goddess and demon approached one another, exchanging words she could not make out before Meliodas ordered the demon forces withdraw from the battle. Confusion took over, they were so close to winning, but none of the demons wished to feel the wrath of the Commandment of Piety. They obeyed, running back to the portal behind her. Zeldris and Gelda stood and watched as Elizabeth moved closer to Meliodas, whispering something before flying away, followed closely by his gaze.


	5. Release

Gelda slashed her sword at the demon in front of her, knocking them back, and she shouted in triumph. After her near loss to Ludoshel she was determined to increase her physical strength and had been training when she could. Remembering from her last lesson to check her footwork, she lunged quickly. Angling her body so as to avoid any counter attack she sped across the dirt court and pressed her left foot into the ground hard to launch herself into her strike. Gelda felt intense satisfaction as she landed a blow on her opponent followed by momentary worry that she may have caused some damage. She need not have feared of course. With astonishing speed her sparring partner suddenly appeared behind her holding his blade round her neck and up to her throat.

"Definitely an improvement", he chuckled and Gelda laughed.

"You still beat me", she smiled as Zeldris lowered his sword, keeping his hand on her hip.

"I always will", he said and she felt a pleasant shiver run up her spine as his hair lightly touched the back of her neck.

They broke apart and started heading back towards the castle.

"You're not hurt are you?", Gelda asked, looking sideways. Zeldris walked with his customary fluid grace showing no sign of discomfort but she was sure she had pierced him.

"Getting a bit over-confident", Zeldris replied with a smile, "But yes you did hit your mark. I won't go as easy on you next time".

He touched his black shirt exploring the cut in the fabric, pulling it aside to reveal a deep bloody gash. Gelda gasped but he smiled at her, his black eyes soft and warm, so unlike his brother's cold stare. Zeldris quickly moved his darkness to cover the injury and Gelda watched fascinated as the tendrils spread over the area. When the blackness withdrew there was no sign of damage, his skin once more perfect and whole. Gelda had seen the demons heal themselves before but never this close and without thinking she gently touched the place where the wound had been, pressing her fingers into Zeldris' chest and feeling the muscles beneath. She came to with a start a few moments later and, realising their compromised position, quickly dropped her hand. Setting off again towards the castle, Gelda missed the way Zeldris' breathing stuttered slightly before he joined in with her pace.

"We don't have to go back just yet if you don't want to", Zeldris said tentatively, and Gelda wondered as always how he seemed to know what she was thinking, even before she did herself sometimes.

No, she didn't want to go back. Back to the stares and the shame and the ever-watching eyes of the demons around her. Gelda felt her heart sink and prickling heat spread over her neck and cheeks at the very thought, and she made herself take several steadying breaths to try and calm the emotions building inside her.

Over the past months Meliodas had been absent with growing frequency and for increasingly long stretches of time. The other Commandments had tolerated it at first, even joked about it, but had become increasingly wary as this uncharacteristic behaviour continued. They knew something was seriously amiss even if most did not know the cause and had looked to Gelda for an explanation. She had kept silent, reminding herself again and again that she was doing the right thing. But the unpleasantness of being constantly observed by Meliodas' now openly suspicious and hostile team mates was difficult to bear. A couple of times the pressure had got to her and she had come close to giving the secret away, spilling it out to make them leave her alone. She was stopped only by the shame which flooded her in hot, palpable waves when the words formed on her lips. She stayed in her room now unless Zeldris or Gowther were with her. Both of them must know, she thought, and both of them had given her respite, behaving towards her as if nothing had happened.

Gelda examined her feelings, trying to make sense of the conflicting messages swirling through her brain which all fought for dominance. She liked the change she saw in Meliodas and was thankful that the battles between the two clans had practically stopped over the previous months. On the rare occasions they were alone, Meliodas dropped the arrogance he still held up as a mask around his own kin and Gelda could see the person he was becoming, the new humility and warmth in his countenance growing each time. How could she begrudge Elizabeth this, she thought as she remembered the other's soft blue eyes and the way she had tried her best to save the lives of her enemies. And Gelda knew that her former suitor's feelings for Elizabeth had grown despite his best efforts to will them away, at least in the beginning. But even while she forcefully persuaded herself that what was happening was for the best and that she needed to help it along, the loss of the life she could have had, of her freedom, hit her hard. Being honest, the shame of being passed over for another upset her the most and she inwardly reproached herself for being so selfish.

Gelda felt her chest squeeze, and a sudden scratching behind her eyes which she willed to stop. She felt a hand on her arm, and was careful to keep her eyes lowered as Zeldris turned her to face him. The tenderness she saw there was enough to break Gelda's defences and silent tears fell past her lashes to run down her cheek.

Zeldris pulled her quickly away into a nearby grove of trees. "None of that", he said gently, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "You're in the demon realm remember? It's not a good place to show weakness".

Gelda swallowed, trying and failing to suppress her tears. Zeldris moved his hands from her face, lightly caressing her shoulders and stroking her back before pulling her into his chest as they sank down to the ground and she sobbed uncontrollably.

Gelda felt the warm arms around her tighten as her crying slowed and she regained control of her breathing. To her surprise Zeldris didn't speak, just continued to hold her, one hand moving slowly up to stroke her hair and pull her in closer. She felt herself relax in his hold, wrapping her arm around him to return his embrace as she pressed her head into his chest, allowing his comfort to sooth her. Gelda listened to the beats of Zeldris' hearts as his fingers played with her hair, marvelling at the way she could make out the sound of each one, the steady rhythm muffling the chirruping of crickets which signalled the end of the day. Before Gelda could even notice the evening chill Zeldris moved his darkness to cover them both, the soft warmth of it pressing around them like a blanket. She closed her eyes, never wanting this moment to end. She could not know how closely her thoughts echoed those of her comforter or the way his senses trembled with longing as he held her.

It was dark before they finally started on their return, still in silence, their arms brushing together gently as they walked.

As Gelda entered the castle, she was taken aback as Meliodas stepped forward to meet her. Even without using her powers Gelda felt a hot anger blaze in the man standing beside her. Zeldris drew his sword, stepping in front of her as his darkness flared around and he prepared to strike. Meliodas looked sadly then, his eyes pleading with Zeldris as he slowly raised his bare hands.

"I'm so sorry", he said, his broken voice causing Zeldris to gag in astonishment. "I should never have spoken to you like that". At this Zeldris suddenly snapped the tendrils back into his form but did not lower his arm.

"I need to talk to you Gelda", Meliodas said softly, almost unwillingly and she knew then what he wanted to tell her.

"It's alright Zeldris", she breathed as the dark boy snarled an objection. "You know he won't harm me".

"You say that after all he has done, is still doing to you?", Zeldris snarled. He glared at his brother, pressing his sword arm forward as a harsh scowl rose to mar his handsome face.

Gelda stared up wanting to learn more. She had presumed Zeldris was furious with Meliodas for consorting with the enemy and once again she fought the urge to use her powers to discover his feelings. She had promised herself she would always respect Zeldris' privacy as he had tentatively comforted her all those months ago. He had been perfect, letting her be when she wanted solitude and magically seeking her out when she needed desperately not to feel alone. She looked at his face. Even in his anger, everything about Zeldris was perfect.

With a shock Gelda recognised the strength of the emotion rising in her breast, the realisation leaving her cold. She looked at Meliodas still waiting for her to answer him and knew that she had ruined any chance she might have had. How could she ever now be more than an object of pity to any man let alone his own brother? She must continue down the path she had chosen.

"Please", she murmured, and Zeldris dropped his arm in disgust, the hurt which flashed in his eyes entirely missed by the girl lost in her own misery.

"Fine", he growled, before turning sharply and striding away, and Gelda found herself wishing fiercely that she could call him back.

Meliodas led her to her room in silence. It was late. There were only a few servants patrolling the castle, and Gelda did not protest as she was pulled into passageways and dark crevices to prevent their discovery. Once safe behind locked doors Meliodas held her arms lightly before looking down, his face obscured by his messy blonde hair. Gelda could tell he was trying and failing to speak and at once a rush of pity crowded out her remaining resentment.

"It's alright", Gelda said softly and Meliodas looked at her causing her to gasp in amazement as she saw soft green eyes shining where his arrogant black ones had been. He looked so kind and she shivered slightly. If possible, Meliodas was even more attractive in this state than he had been before and Gelda was pleased to find she felt no urge to embrace him.

"I love her", he said simply his voice charged with emotion, unable to continue.

"I know", she responded. "When are you leaving?".

"Tonight", he said. "I... I'm so sorry. I've treated you badly..."

He stopped as Gelda shushed him. "You have hurt me", she said as regret flooded through her. "But it's not because I loved you. All my life I've been used as an ornament, shown off or broken and you offered me a chance to escape. I wanted the freedom you promised me. But if I'd really wanted to be free I should have fought for it myself, not relied on you to give it to me. I should never have accepted your offer".

Gelda rushed on, knowing she would hold her next words back if she paused. "After you first left me for her, I looked into her heart", Meliodas started at this but she forced herself to continue. "Elizabeth loves you in a way I never could. I can't even really describe how she feels it's so intense. She loves you like the sun and the rain, like life itself. You are her everything and she wants nothing from you in return. Even if you go back to the way you used to be she will still love you".

Meliodas stared at her, swallowing to keep his emotions from showing. "Go to her", Gelda finished, failing to match Meliodas' control and letting a tear run down her face. "Before it's too late".

"Come with me", he said. "We're in the Fairy King's forest and you'll be welcome. Gloxinia said..."

"I'd better not", laughed Gelda, managing to keep her voice light. "I do still have my pride".

Meliodas nodded. "Well, we'll be there if you change your mind". He paused, a smile hovering on his lips as he stood at the door. "What will you do?".

"Go back to my clan", she replied with a small smile. "And fight for my freedom".

He smiled sadly up at her with gentle eyes before turning away. "Meliodas", she called. "Aranak and Zeno are watching. They'll be guarding the portal".

Meliodas sighed, exasperated, turning to face her. "Really? Why? I don't want to kill anybody", and he chuckled when he saw her raised eyebrows.

"Good luck Gelda", he called as he fled through the door.


	6. Resistance

Gelda stood before the Demon King willing herself not to tremble. He had summoned her in the middle of the night after learning of Meliodas' betrayal, the flash of magic and the dark hole where Aranak and Zeno had previously stood having given away his retreat.

"You must have known", the King boomed, rising to his full height. He was immense, his ornate black armour covering his powerful chest and his weapon, impossibly large, aimed at her neck.

"I did not", she said quietly. "I knew something was wrong, but his power was too great for me. I couldn't look in...", her voice faded as she waited for the Demon King to call out her lie.

"Perhaps I should summon Galland and have you say that again", the King mused and cold horror filled Gelda. To spend eternity as a living statue courtesy of the Commandment of Truth, denied the release of death? She would have to confess and take the inevitable torture, though the uncertainty of how she could do so without endangering Zeldris caused her to pause. Gowther would be fine, the King could not touch him, but he would surely take his anger out on his youngest son if he found out Zeldris had known Meliodas' secret and done nothing. Why had she not realised this sooner? Gelda knew from experience that she could not hold out against great physical pain, if she gave way a little she would reveal everything. There had to be another way out of this.

"I did not want him to go", she whispered. "He has betrayed me too. What have I to gain from his treachery?". The Demon King considered this, and Gelda allowed her very genuine regret to overwhelm her emotions, using her power to mask the more complex feelings beneath.

"Very well", the King said, lowering his weapon. "But this is your fault. If you had done your job Meliodas would not have looked elsewhere". She dropped her head at the sting of these words.

"You will go and fetch him home, by any means necessary. Do not come back without him".

Gelda ran nearly smacking into Zeldris who was waiting outside the doors of the throne room. He took her arms, about to speak when a voice sounded from within.

"Zeldris, come in here now", demanded the King. Gelda looked at him. She pushed out her powers, begging him silently to obey the command, to stay safe. Wincing, Zeldris flashed round and strode into the throne room and relief washed over Gelda as the doors shut behind him. She knew Zeldris would be able to hide whatever he was feeling. And it would be easier to leave without saying goodbye.

She ran to the portal aware of a presence following her as she travelled through the hallways she had come to know so well. She let her power lick behind her and was not surprised to sense the sliding energy of Melascyla close on her heals; she knew she would be watched and was glad the Demon King had not sent Zeldris after her. She would not have been able to go through with her plan if he had been with her.

She reached the portal, and as the sun gently rose to lighten the earth she stretched her senses out into Britannia to find Meliodas. In the swirling middle of the portal she saw him on the edge of a line of trees, their pink and green leaves rustling slowly in the dawn breeze. He was in conversation with Elizabeth, his arm casually draped round her, and two others, their heads bowed slightly in concentration. One was huge and blue with multiple arms, probably the Giant King Drole thought Gelda having heard of his legend. The other was a small figure with disproportionately large, colourful wings like an enormous butterfly who she recognised as Gloxinia, the Fairy King having visited Edinburgh years ago. She remembered he had spoken to her kindly. So the clans were joining together to fight the demons. Gelda entered the portal, concentrating on the image of what must be the Fairy King's forest and was carried quickly away from the demon realm.

Laughter met her ears as she landed softly just inside the trees. She was surprised that the leaves moved around her, protecting her from sight as if sensing she meant the four friends no harm. She was grateful to note that her follower could not come in with her. Melascyla's energy was writhing at the edge of the forest trying and failing to enter and Gelda sensed the spell she cast to change her form so as to hide more effectively, the better to watch undisturbed.

Gelda reached out her powers to read Meliodas' mind and immediately sensed the contentment in his soul as he turned to Elizabeth. His eyes were still green and impossibly soft. Gone was the desire to rule which had overwhelmed her the first time she had looked at him. In its place was joy at seeing the love of his life smile up at him and a fierce desire to protect her from harm. She could see that he bore his clan no ill will, he just wanted the war to end quickly to keep Elizabeth safe. She had not expected anything else, and knew with certainty that nothing she could do would return Meliodas to the demon realm, even if she had wanted to. And after all that was not why she was here.

"So it's decided", said Elizabeth brightly. "We will fight together to bring peace to Britannia".

Gloxinia nodded, turning to her to say in hushed tones, "I don't know how you did it".

Elizabeth blushed. "It just happened...". Gloxinia looked at her meaningfully and as her blush deepened Gelda had to suppress her laughter, reminding herself she was eavesdropping.

"What shall we call ourselves?", Gloxinia asked the group.

"Who says we have to?", said Drole rolling his eyes. "All nonsense".

"Aw come on, don't be like that", Meliodas said. "I'll cook you something if you say yes".

"I still can't get used to you being like this", muttered Drole, shaking his head before a smile spread over to wipe the solemnness away. "Fine if it makes you happy", he added before noticing Elizabeth signalling to him his mistake. "You can cook can't you?".

"Of course", said Meliodas, his eyes widening. "Just might not taste so good is all...", he added under his breath.

Gelda smiled. As soon as she had dealt with Melascyla she would come out and join them. Meliodas was right, Gloxinia would be happy to let her stay in his forest. This was the only way and she reproached herself for not leaving with Meliodas when she had the chance. She would get over her silly pride, join the fight on their side and atone for her sin as best she could. She would put all thoughts of Zeldris behind her and hope never to see him again. He did not want her anyway, she considered, though she felt the full weight of her heart as she made her decision.

"Stigma", said Meliodas. "Seems fitting to me", the others nodding in agreement, suddenly serious.

Time to move before they noticed the threat. "I'm not trying", Gelda snarled at the snake as it twisted and squirmed just outside of the tree line. Melascyla hissed and started to grow larger, her body sliding as close as it could to where Gelda waited. The trees tried to pull Gelda further into the forest but she resisted their protection and rushed out to meet her opponent.

"Let's end this", Gelda said and she pushed her powers to take over Melascyla. The two of them froze, their still bodies hiding the struggle inside as Gelda forced herself into the reptile's mind.

She knew at once that she had made a mistake. Melascyla didn't desire anything, she was just driven. Her mind was too single-minded, too simple, too animal to influence. Even Gowther would have failed. Whether Melascyla's mind was always like this or only when taking this form Gelda did not know. She only knew the sear of the pain as the snake glowered at her and threw her screaming back into the world.

Gelda braced herself for the impact as she saw Melascyla surge on her, fangs gleaming, but before it hit she felt something rushing up behind her, forcing the serpent to still its approach.

"Spirit Spear Basquias ninth configuration, Death Thorn", she heard a voice sing and Gelda watched as green tendrils rushed passed her. She held her breath, willing the attack to hit its mark as barbed shoots pounded into the ground one after another. But Melascyla was too quick. Faster than thought she shrank back down and slithered away, successfully dodging the attacks as Gelda sensed her energy fading into the background.

"Fine, run away!", Gelda yelled in her anger. "And tell the King that if he cares about his sons he'll make peace with the goddesses".

This was not good. She cursed herself again and again. The Demon King would surely annihilate the vampires in response to her defiance. She was hoping to pass Melascyla's death off as yet another act of treachery by Meliodas and use the ensuing confusion to warn her kin. Her father would stubbornly stay on the throne of Edinburgh waiting for death but many of his subjects would follow her over to the other side of the war, if only from fear of what the demons would do to them. They would blame her of course, and the recriminations would be really unpleasant, but she deserved as much and wanted to save as many lives as she could.

Gloxinia approached her. "That was brave, Princess Gelda", he said.

"And stupid", she replied bitterly. "I have sentenced my clan to death".

Gloxinia nodded. "You had better go warn them".

"No!", Meliodas shouted running up beside them followed closely by Elizabeth and Drole. "They'll attack you Gelda. Stay here".

"I have to go Meliodas", Gelda replied. "I can't hide here while my clan is slaughtered because of my mistakes".

"Of course you can't", Elizabeth said. "But you'll come back here with them won't you?". Her eyes were pleading and Gelda nodded.

"That was the plan, if it's agreeable to you Lord Gloxinia?", replied Gelda. "I think some of them will come with me if you'll allow it".

"I'll cast a spell to pull you and anyone with you back here in two hours", said Gloxinia. "You are welcome to join our alliance". And with that, the Fairy King swirled Basquias in the air, creating a whirlwind which swept Gelda away from the forest and back to her home.


	7. Sacrifice

Gelda stumbled slightly as the wind that had carried her set her down in sight of Edinburgh Castle. The rolling hills, parched following a rare spring drought, were still covered in a smattering of heather. The gold and purple hues stretching in front of her brought Gelda a sense of peace and longing. However painful her life here had been this was her home.

Then she felt it. An immense dark power flashing around the castle and she ran, willing herself not to be too late. How could the attack have started so soon? Even the demon army could not mobilise this quickly could it? She should have had more time.

She kept running, pushing herself to go faster, panting breathlessly as she crested a hill. She caught sight of two figures whirling in combat outside the castle gates. Even from this distance she could tell one was Ren of the Black Claw as her cousin fiercely slashed the unmissable curved blades of her arms, turning and twisting fiercely in her attempts to land a blow. She was wasting her energy Gelda saw as her opponent effortlessly parried her thrusts. The aura of power swirling around the pair was vast, on a level Gelda had not sensed outside of the Demon King's throne room and she shuddered with dread. Surely the King had not come for the vampires himself?

Still running she continued her approach, sinking down a dip in the ground before climbing again, her legs trembling with the effort as the steep incline affected her progress. Then finally she was there, level with the castle and with a shock she recognised the assailant who was planning to take on the vampires apparently single-handed. Her heart stopped beating for a second before pounding even more forcefully than it had with her exertion. His toned physique and fluid movements were unmistakable, but the expression which glowered with cruelty, utterly disfiguring the attractive features of his pale face, was new and made her blood freeze.

"Zeldris", she cried as she ran, "Please. Stop!".

He stiffened, quickly knocking Ren out cold before turning to look at her. "Why are you here?", he yelled, his arrogant glare reminding her forcefully of his brother's former appearance. "I thought you were with _him_ ". These words were spat out with bitterness and Gelda saw the hurt smoothing his cruelty away.

Unable to stop herself she ran to him, sinking to her knees and wrapping her arms round his waist, leaning her head into his chest as she had done only yesterday but what seemed a lifetime ago. She felt Zeldris tense in her grasp and wondered if he would kill her before he finally pulled her into a tight embrace, cradling her head carefully with the armoured gloves he now wore.

"Zeldris?", she looked up and he grabbed her hand in reply, holding it up to his temple so she could slip into his thoughts.

His mind was like him, dark, warm and soothing and she could feel the comforting essence of the man she had come to care for so deeply. But something was off. She felt a second presence there and her breath caught in her throat as she saw whatever it was pulling and tearing at the spirit around it. Zeldris was fighting it fiercely but Gelda could sense he was losing the battle, the pure malevolence of it forcing his natural amity away. It was hurting him. Memories started to form as she pushed out her power and she felt some relief. This was what Zeldris wanted to show her so despite this battle of wills he must still have control.

Gelda held her breath as the swirling subsided and Estarossa's face rose in front of her, her initial reaction one of fear before the image grew clear and sharp and she realised she was seeing him through Zeldris' eyes. They were on the training field, and Zeldris was being careful to dodge his brother's lunges and thrusts, deciding the best approach was to tire him out before risking attack. But Zeldris stumbled, he had looked round and caught sight of a delegation of vampires observing the manoeuvres, and Gelda was shocked to realise her presence among the party was what had caused the lapse. She knew from experience how driven Zeldris was during training and found it hard to believe anything had distracted his attention.

"You'd better be careful", Estarossa said, a wicked gleam in his eye as he surged on Zeldris, towering over him and holding his curved sword right up against his brother's throat. "If Meliodas catches you looking at her again he will not show mercy".

"Why? What does he want with her anyway?", Zeldris shot back. "He cannot love her, he doesn't even love you. He's incapable of it".

"You're wrong! He does love me!", Estarossa snarled back, his eyes ablaze with his anger. It's you he despises for pining after his girl. Don't you understand? Whatever his motives he wants her for himself". As these words were spat out, Gelda felt the emotions coursing through Zeldris, there was anger there certainly but rising above it a crippling fear that all but stopped his hearts. She was shocked when she realised it was not from concern for what Meliodas might do to him, he was worried about her.

Estarossa was laughing then. "Don't tell me _you_ love her? Oh, this is too precious". Zeldris didn't respond as the laughter continued and Gelda knew why. As the words were announced, she could feel the full force of Zeldris' love for her flooding through him and, as he looked back towards where she stood with her kin, she understood for the first time that he truly adored her, wanting only to be by her side to protect her from his brother's advances _._

Then the images shifted and she saw herself, carefully made up but with eyes red-rimmed from crying that she hadn't managed to hide. She remembered this herself. She had felt so miserable in that moment knowing she had lost out to Elizabeth and having been picked over for what seemed like hours by Monspeet's cold questions, the queries coming blow after blow as Derieri chipped in snide remarks. She had wanted so badly to see a friendly face and had been relieved when Zeldris had tentatively knocked on her door, so engrossed in herself that she hadn't even questioned why he was there. It was clear to her now. The love she felt rolling through Zeldris was powerful, all-consuming. He didn't think less of her because his brother had cast her off as she thought that he must. That hadn't even occurred to him. Seeing her desolation at losing Meliodas had torn through him because she was hurt and he wanted to lessen her pain. Tears sprang unbidden to Gelda's eyes as she fully appreciated when seeing their past through his eyes what she had missed with her own.

The images swirled once more and they were now in the Demon King's throne room, the gold glint covering the walls and ceilings giving the space a brash light. The Demon King was bearing down, glowering, wanting to hurt someone, anyone, after hearing Melascyla report the treachery she had observed in the Fairy King's forest. The sight was appalling but Zeldris remained stoic and calm, refusing to be intimidated, his stance apparently gaining some approbation as a look of cunning flashed over the King's expression. Then suddenly black tendrils whipped from the Demon King into his son, piercing his body and Gelda felt Zeldris shudder with the force of the blows. She understood. In his rage, the Demon King had forced Zeldris to accept much of his power and he was fighting to stop his father's malice becoming his own. The pressure was overwhelming and Gelda felt her heart ache with pity as the power of the King ripped through Zeldris' being.

"Start with the vampires", she heard the Demon King rasp as Zeldris summoned his darkness, the heat of it sliding pleasantly over his shoulders to form wings as he flew quickly towards the portal.

She drew back from the vision, and as the hills of Edinburgh materialised around her Gelda pulled Zeldris into a passionate kiss, feeling her insides quiver and the blood pound in her ears as his unexpectedly soft lips met her own. He responded instantly, tilting his head as he drew her closer to him and she wove her fingers into his dark hair as his hands travelled down her back to hold her waist tight. He deepened their kiss, his mouth insistent and demanding in his earnestness, taking her breath away as she responded in kind. They remained locked for several minutes, their bodies flush against each other before Gelda reluctantly pulled back. She saw naked hurt as she looked into Zeldris' eyes and she knew he was trying to think of a way to save her.

"You can't", she said sadly, "You have to do what he's asked or he'll kill you".

"No", Zeldris' voice was harsh. He paused. "There is another way". He closed his eyes, muttering some words and Gelda felt something tugging her down so that she had to grab onto Zeldris to stay upright. One by one, the sleeping bodies of her clan drifted out of the castle before slowly, gracefully sinking into the earth.

"You're sealing us?", she asked. She had read about sealing in Gowther's rooms. From the marks on the pages her former tutor had been making a special study of this magic and she had tried to make out what she could. Much of the material was written in the language of the demon realm which she found hard to decipher, but after some effort she had understood a warning about the way this spell drained energy and power.

Zeldris nodded. "This is the best course. You'll be safe here until I've won the War. I'll end it quick, and when the throne is mine I'll come for you. Whatever happens, wait for me. I'll come back to you, I promise".

Gelda couldn't speak. She wanted more than anything to give her assent but even as she prepared them the words froze on her lips. What was happening to her? She was so numb, the overwhelming love she had felt only moments ago having been pushed away. Try as she might she just could not feel any hope. What Zeldris planned would never, could never be. No matter how much he resisted, Zeldris would eventually succumb to the Demon King's power and she felt with certainty that he would come to despise everything, even her. Gelda reflected that she had brought this on herself. She had made mistake after mistake, her ambition pushing herself and Zeldris down this path, endangering him, condemning him to a life of suffering. All she wanted was for it to be over, for her life to end.

"Gelda, promise me you will wait!"

She looked up at him, taking in the desperation in his eyes and closed her own with the agony. "Please, just survive", she breathed before letting go of him to fall into the earth with the rest of her clan.

Zeldris stood for a moment, taking in the quiet emptiness around him and trying to process the look in Gelda's eyes before she had gone. Something was wrong. She had looked broken. In all the times he'd seen her she had never looked like this. Falling to his knees, Zeldris screamed his anguish into the earth as he gave in to his fear and doubt.

* * *

Gowther ran his fingers over the sarcophagus next to Edinburgh Castle. He sensed a few humans wandering around, exploring the area, taking advantage of the vampires' absence. Edinburgh's hills were rich with rocks that could be processed into high-quality glass and now the frost of winter had finally left the ground the humans were deciding where they should mine. Gowther found himself amazed and comforted that, even in the middle of a Holy War, this race would keep going.

It was nearly time. Gowther had used his magic to travel the length of Britannia since escaping the Demon King's prison, staying hidden and waiting for an opportunity to end the Holy War. The fights had been going on for months and had been brutal for both sides. The latest offence, orchestrated by Ludoshel, had been beyond vile. The goddesses loyal to him had lured the demon army away from their land before initiating a stealth raid, systematically murdering all of the women and children they could find in a bid to wipe the demons out of existence. In revenge Zeldris, given the Commandment of Piety in this brother's place, had stormed the gates of heaven with his bewitched army of followers, battling the goddesses for days without end. Yet it was all in vain. The sides were so well-matched that future bloodshed was certain. The War would not resolve on its own.

Gowther examined the sarcophagus closely, sensing the magic keeping the vampires away. His doll had been there when Zeldris confirmed that their former allies, Gelda included, had been efficiently dealt with, the news bringing a rare smile to His Majesty's lips. Gowther had delayed examining Edinburgh in consequence, presuming he would find the bloody aftermath of a massacre though now he thought about it Zeldris had not actually said he had killed them. He sighed. This complicated matters but nonetheless both the goddesses and demons would also need to be sealed to allow the more peaceful races to restore the ravaged land.

It was not without risk. There was personal peril of course. Gowther knew he would die in the process and was sad for his doll but felt comfort that it would be well cared for. A smile lit up his face as he remembered Diane; it had been so strange to hear her chatty words coming from Drole and he knew she and her friends would look after the other Gowther when the time came.

The other risk was more troubling. Seals would sap whatever power they could to keep themselves going, both from the surrounding land and from those they imprisoned. Britannia had significant reserves, but a number of seals all going at once would drain the magic of this rich land. Already the seam of it at Edinburgh had shrunk significantly and Gowther doubted there would be enough power to keep everything he needed going for the tens of millennia it would take to render the demons and goddesses permanently harmless. Zeldris had obviously poured everything he had into this seal, it was hungry for power and Gowther wondered why the prince had been so zealous, but then he never did anything by halves.

There was also the prospect of what this would do to the vampires, well to Gelda anyway. The others had power but even Israf did not have enough to be badly affected. They would be alright when they emerged, a bit achey and cross perhaps. But Gelda's power was significant and was of the mind. As the seal drained it she would most likely be dragged into a crippling depression as her very essence and reason were sucked away. There was even the rare but documented possibility of sealing magic causing permanent mutation in those with powers like his own, the effect of it changing personality and skill. If this was right and Gelda was susceptible who knew what this seal might do to her. Gowther shook himself. Being in that prison had evidently made him jumpy, mutation of this sort was so uncommon it was not really worth consideration. Gelda would recover in time, but in the aftermath of release she was liable to make some very bad choices.

An immense storm full of fierce wind and lightening was filling the sky, forcing the humans to run for cover. The Supreme Goddess and Demon King had come to Britannia and Gowther felt Meliodas and the goddess he had forsaken his throne for fighting them with everything that they had. They would live together or die trying. Gowther could sense Meliodas' power fading as Elizabeth healed his broken body; the two of them could not keep this up for much longer. This was what he had been waiting for and he would need to move now while the Gods were distracted.

Before he left, Gowther stretched out and again touched the sarcophagus, this time trying to break the spell Zeldris had cast. One less seal would do no harm for his plan. The sarcophagus shimmered, remaining intact but on careful observation some slight cracks had appeared. Gowther knew he had weakened the seal and sighed with relief. The vampires would be released, hopefully before too long, and provided as she came out soon Gelda would be fine.

Gowther smiled, his heart light as he teleported away to fulfil his destiny, blissfully unaware of the part he would play in the next Holy War when the vampires' seal finally broke three thousand years later.

 _Thanks for getting this far - this is AU (Gelda and Meliodas obviously do not know each other this well) but I've tried to make the ending fit with the Cannon to date as much as possible. I hope you found it convincing and that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
